Exceedingly Unexpected
by triciasama
Summary: It is not everyday that Rufus Shinra would lend his heart to another.


**Exceedingly Unexpected**

_... it was on that day I saw you, I knew_

**Disclaimer: All characters are the rightful property of Squaresoft.******

**Author: Tricia-sama**

**Rating: PG**

  The teasing rays of the morning sun stubbornly penetrated the thick fabric that embellished the crystalline panes of glass, stirring me awake. I pryed my hazel eyes open, twisting my curled being to gaze at the figure beneath the crumpled sheets.

  Dark lashes were lowered over cerulean eyes in slumber, golden locks gilded by the weak gleam of sunlight cascaded carelessly over silken skin. 

  He looked so peaceful.

  So beautiful.

   I sighed softly, retreating to my comfortable position, not wanting to rise lest I jolted him from slumber.

  Rufus Shinra was acclaimed for his notoriously good looks and unwavering charm. Yet, it was not his intriguing features or his wealth that had managed to capture my heart.

  It was barely three years ago when I first met him. A fair coincidence, one might say. I recall watching him trod down the mud-slicked streets of the slums, wandering aimlessly before finally settling himself in a serene corner, gazing at the trains that rumbled by. One could not easily mistake the chief motive of the spoilt lad's coming, especially not since one could note the distinct assortment of grotesque scars beneath his rolled-up sleeves and the silent tears that brimmed in his clouded eyes.

  I do not recall what brought me to approach him, but I gather it took me a fair amount of courage. I expected him to brush me away with a stern yell, but instead, he took no notice of my presence. I wished I could have voiced my concern, but for once, words failed me.

  Then he started talking about himself. 

  He told me how he had been abused since the tender age of six. He told me how he would crouch in a corner, weeping silently as his father would menacingly threaten him, and yet still be able to say, " Don't do this daddy, I love you." He told me about the nightmares that kept him awake at night, the bouts of anger and depression that were torturing his soul.

  Through the light pinpricks of rain I sat, listening intently, comforting without accusing, and most of all just being there. He gradually trusted me, and his visits became routine.

  It was not long before I followed him back to the Shinra headquarters, striding through the marble halls ornamented with potted plants. I was leaving my home, my world, for him. But I gladly chose to, for my love for him was now unbounded.

  Funnily, no one commented as I entered his apartment. I figured that they had either grown accustomed to his actions and took no notice or that they were too preoccupied to do so. The only person who might have been aware of my presence was his bodyguard, Tseng. I wasn't sure it was men he preferred until the moment he told me about his short-lived relationship with Tseng. Still, I was slightly jealous then.

  It was always at night he would stir restlessly, cold sweat streaming as he was jolted awake. A brief cuddle would usually elicit a relived smile and he would tell me about the disastrous nightmare, slowly drifting off into slumber yet again. He needed me, I knew that. And I needed him too.

  A transient rustle under the covers and an indistinct moan was enough to inform me that he was finally awake. Reaching over a gentle hand, he ran a playfully rough caress over my ebony hair.

  "Morning, Dark Nation," he murmured as I growled softly back in reply. Finally crawling up, I leapt off the bed and landed neatly on my four paws, tail swishing slightly as I trotted over to his side.

  Whoever said that dogs are man's best friend couldn't be more correct.

**End**

Author's note: Product of inspirational literature and four hours of mind-numbing studying. I have a thought that this should belong in the recycle bin, but... ah well. Comments? Questions? Please review and thank you very much for your time.


End file.
